1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a two-group zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing/image pick-up devices that realize an image by using a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device have large storage capacities in digital systems. As the storage capacity is increased, demands for high optical performance and miniaturization for convenience in use with respect to a lens system that is employed in the photographing/image pick-up device also increase.
In order to clearly record small pieces of information of an object, a lens system must be able to favorably compensate for even an aberration generated around an image. However, in order to realize a high performance, miniaturization of a lens system is difficult, and the miniaturization accompanies high manufacturing costs. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy both a high optical performance such as a high magnification and high-resolution and low manufacturing costs at the same time.